Quand un bérêt et un soda se rencontrent
by Sakisha
Summary: C'est l'histoire d'un Chinois qui bosse pas et d'un Australien que ça dérange... Receuil d'OS KomuixReever. Attachez vos ceintures bande de pourritures !
1. Quand le Café s'emmêle!

Voici le premier OS de ma Série Spéciale pour Nee-Chan ! La **SSNC** ! Ce sont des petits cadeaux stupides. Enjoyez si vous pouvez ! Et ne cherchez pas de suite logique à ces os... **parce qu'il n'y en a pas !** Poutous !

* * *

**C'est l'Histoire de Komui et Reever. Y'en a un qui est gay, et l'autre ça le dérange pas. ^^ **

La preuve : ce jour là, c'était l'annif à Komui. Mais tout le monde l'avait oublié, parce qu'il avait trop de retard dans son boulot. Du coup, Johnny restait à côté de lui pour le fouetter dès qu'il tentait de s'endormir.

Reever venait lui apporter du café. Mais au bout de 43 heures et 23 minutes, Komui en avait marre et voulait dormir. Il refusa son café. Reever cru qu'il était mauvais et le gouta. Du coup, Komui se jeta dessus parce que ça faisait un baiser indirect. Le Commandant, surpris, médita quelques heures sur le pourquoi de sa précipitation.

Kanda qui passait par là lui lança un bonbon à la framboise dessus.

Reever alla alors voir Lavi pour lui demander s'il avait une idée. Ce dernier eut la gentillesse de lui répondre. Du coup, l'Australien retourna voir l'Intendant, et bu à nouveau dans sa tasse. Komui la fini avec délectation, puis Reever lui arracha sa tasse des mains, la balança dans la poubelle pour tasses recyclables et se pencha vers lui.

« Ce serait mieux s'il n'était pas indirect, non ? »

Le Chinois, ne pu qu'acquiescer, comme tu t'en doute. Et avec joie. Et un grand sourire stupide.

Ainsi commença leur belle histoire !

**FIN !**

* * *

**Review ? Ne serait-ce que pour exprimer votre opinion face à tant de pathétique inspiration~!  
**


	2. La Rébellion!

On discutait avec ma Nee-chan... et elle me disait toujours que Reever était dessous. Toujours. Or moi je le vois bien en seme. Du coup, cet OS est né. (Appréciez les rimes.)

* * *

**La Rébellion !**

Reever s'avança d'un pas décidé vers le bureau de l'Intendant, se pencha vers lui et déclara :

- Komui, je vais devenir une drag queen.

Le Chinois s'étouffa avec son café. Après avoir tout recraché sur ses papiers (ce qui donnait une belle écriture !) il le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

- Quoi ! Mais pourquoi ?

- Parce que j'ai envie de porter des collants roses fluo et du maquillage.

- Mais…. QUOI ?

- Et je vais me tendre les cheveux en violet.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu me raconte !

- Ma décision est prise. J'espère que tu comprendras.

Sur ces mots il parti. Après un instant de blanc total, Komui lui couru après. Mais comment était-ce possible ? Que se passait-il dans la tête de Reever ? Pourquoi ? Nooooon ! C'était impossible ! Pourquoi son uke d'amour lui faisait-il un coup pareil ! Si Kanda lui avait dit ça, d'accord, même Cross, mais pas SON Reever ! Kyaaaa !

Il le rattrapa au sommet d'une tour. Du vent passait par la fenêtre ouverte et agitait leurs cheveux. Un violon résonna. C'était très dramatique.

- Reever, mon amour, pourquoi un tel changement ? Je ne te satisfais pas ?

- Hélas non…

- Comment cela se peut-il !

- Ce… c'est…

- Je ferais tout ce que tu veux mais ne deviens pas un Jeffree Star !

Reever hésita, détourna le regard et observa l'horizon.

- Je dois y réfléchir…

- Je ferais TOUT ce que tu veux ! s'écria-t-il.

- Vraiment tout ?

- OUIIII !

*zwouip* La musique s'arrête.

- Alors je veux être seme.

- Hein ?

- J'en ai marre d'être uke. Je veux être au dessus. Chevaucher.

- Heeeiiin ?

- Sinon je deviens un uke définitif.

- O_O Je… je ne m'attendais pas à ça.

- Alors ?

- Je-

- Je compte jusqu'à 3… 1,

- D'accord !

- Parfaiiiit !

Et Reever couru vers Komui au ralenti pour l'embrasser humidement, ils s'envoyèrent en l'air et n'eurent pas d'enfants.

**Fin !**

* * *

Moi je trouve ça très réaliste d'abord !


	3. Pastèques!

"Tiens, je t'ai plus écrit de KomuixReever depuis un moment !" En effet. D'ailleurs, Nee-Chan, donnes-moi un thème ! Au hasard !

...

"Pastèque !" (elle construisait une maison en pastèques sur Minecraft...)

Okay. Ça marche. Ainsi, cet OS est né.

* * *

**Pastèques !**

Ce jour là, Reever était dans la cafétéria et mangeait des pastèques. Il adorait ça. C'était d'ailleurs dommage, songeait-il, qu'elles mettent autant de temps à pousser dans la serre de la Congrégation. ..

Jerry vint vers lui en se dandinant et d'une voix suave lui demanda s'il en voulait encore.

Reever enleva de son assiette les petits cœurs que le cuisinier avait laissé s'échapper de son corps en s'approchant de lui et acquiesça, la bouche encore pleine. En ce moment, il faisait une crise de ce fruit et en mangeait sans arrêt.

En glace, en gratin, en robe de chambre, en milk-shake, en ragoût, à la vanille, en yaourt, en haggis, en céréale, en confiture, et même un peu dans son soda. Il s'était avéré que Jerry savait décliner la pastèque en une multitude de forme et que ça restait délicieux.

C'était sans doute un don, fallait pas chercher.

Alors qu'il attendait sa nouvelle assiette, son supérieur hiérarchique s'assit gravement en face de lui, les mains jointes, les lunettes brillantes et le béret toujours aussi français.

- Reever Wenhamm… il faut que nous parlions.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Grand Intendant ? demanda-t-il en avalant son dernier bout de pastèque d'un grand « gloup » sonore.

Le Chinois soupira gravement.

- Tout d'abord, laissez-moi vous dire que j'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle. La mauvaise c'est qu'il ne reste plus de pastèque en réserve…

L'Australien lâcha sa fourchette de stupéfaction et fixa le Chinois avec une horreur muette.

- Je sais à quel point ça doit être dur pour vous, connaissant votre passion pour ce fruit…

- M-mais cela fait à peine deux semaines que nous en avons !

- Je sais… mais votre consommation pour le moins intense a alarmé l'inspecteur Leverrier qui a décidé que nous cesserions d'en cultiver et d'en acheter aux vues des frais évident que cela implique.

- N-non ! C'est impossible ! Komui, vous ne pouvez pas laisser faire ça ! s'écria-t-il en se levant, le visage défait et le corps tremblant sous le choc.

Son supérieur ferma douloureusement les yeux, conscient de ce qu'il infligeait à son subordonné. Il aurait tant voulu lui épargner cela…

Le blond se rassit finalement lourdement et enfoui son visage entre ses mains.

- C'est horrible… Penser qu'il n'y en a plus… Que je n'en mangerais plus jamais… Même vous vous en avez mangé il y a peu pourtant. Ce… c'est comme un rêve, dites-moi que je vais me réveiller !

Komui l'observa, surprit.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire que j'en ai mangé ?

- Vous sentez la pastèque… ah… ça me rend déjà fou.

- Ah, non, non, je n'en ai pas mangé une morse depuis trois jours. En fait il s'agissait de la bonne nouvelle. Pour compenser un peu votre désarroi, j'ai fais commander des savons parfumés à la pastèque. Je me suis dis que c'était déjà bien, pour ne pas que le choc de la perte soit trop terrible et immédiat…

L'Australien leva les yeux pour le regarder, ébahi, et au même moment, Jerry revint avec une nouvelle assiette de pastèque. Il la posa entre eux et repartir avec un petit signe de la main, mais aucun des deux hommes ne prirent la peine de lui répondre. Ils se fixaient intensément.

Reever piqua alors un bout de fruit sur un cure-dent et l'observa.

- Ainsi c'est peut-être la dernière…

Puis il reporta son regard sur le Chinois, inspira à fond l'odeur sucrée qui envahissait ses narines et sourit en approchant le fruit de la bouche de son supérieur.

- …mais je saurais vers qui me tourner une fois que je n'en aurais plus.

L'Intendant sourit, joueur, en gobant le fruit rouge, le cure-dent dépassant de ses lèvres.

- C'est vous que je mangerais ensuite… prévint le blond avec un haussement de sourcil charmeur puis il enfourna un grand bout de pastèque dans sa bouche qu'il mâchouilla avec délectation.

Comme quoi, tout s'arrangeait toujours à la Congrégation.

Chaque crise finissait par trouver sa solution.

**Fin !**

* * *

**Moi j'aime bien la pastèque... et vous~? -w- (Quoique j'ai un faible pour les mangues et le melon...*slurp*)  
**


	4. Holidays On Ice!

**C'est les vacances que voulez-vous... je m'occupe. Enjoy Nee-chan~ ! Poutous ! -w-  
**

* * *

**Holidays On Ice !**

- Y'A PLUS DE SAISONS ! FOUTAGE DE GUEULE !

Ce cri, non, ce beuglement libérateur avait été poussé par un Lavi particulièrement chaud.

Non, non, mesdemoiselles. Pas chaud dans le sens que vous adorez, et par là je veux bien entendu dire « RUT ». Lavi n'était pas en train de courir, tel le lapin qu'il était, après une petite paire de fesses rebondies. Pas plus qu'il n'était en train d'espionner ces hom-… ces dames dans leurs cabines de douche ! Non… il était chaud, mais parce qu'il _avait chaud_.

En effet, le mois d'avril qui venait de commencer était particulièrement caniculaire. Donc pour reprendre son expression, « FOUTAGE DE GUEULE ! », voir même, « Seriez-vous très cher Mr. Météo, en train de vous payer ma gracieuse tête ? ». Bref.

Tout le monde souffrait. Lenalee souffrait (elle qui était pourtant en jupe toute l'année), Kanda souffrait en silence, Allen souffrait, Marie souffrait, Tiedoll souffrait, Bak souffrait…

Arh.

Et ceux qui en souffraient le plus étaient bien entendu les courageux de la scientifique qui bossaient comme des chiens et crevaient de chaud comme des cactus. Ou quelque chose comme ça.

C'était d'ailleurs une excuse en or fondu pour Komui. À force d'éponger son front dégoulinant de sueur sur ses papiers, Reever lui avait interdit de bosser. Si, si.

Mais attention, l'Australien ne comptait pas le laisser s'en tirer si facilement. Il fallait qu'il travaille. Coûte que coûte ! Il ne serait pas dit que le Commandant Reever se laisserait avoir par trente-cinq degré Celsius !

Le tout était de refroidir son supérieur.

Le foutre sous la douche n'avait pas marché. Il avait ensuite voulu s'essuyer avec les dossiers de Central.

Le ventilateur avait rencontré un grand succès. Trop grand. Déjà parce que les autres scientifiques et exorcistes s'étaient foutus devant, et ensuite parce que l'Intendant avait trouvé fascinant de faire des petits avions en papier et de les lancer contre pour voir s'ils se crasheraient ou s'ils repartiraient en sens inverse.

L'éventail. Bien. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se le prenne dans l'œil.

…

Reever était en train de se caresser la barbichette lorsqu'il eu la révélation. Bon sang, mais c'était bien sûr ! Élémentaire mon cher Won !

De la glace….

Ouiii… Une bonne crème glacée !

Il se précipita dans les cuisines et défonça le congélateur duquel il extirpa un pot de glace. Tout aussi rapidement il retourna dans le bureau de L'Intendant qui était affalé torse nu sur une moquette de papier. Ce dernier se releva faiblement en le voyant arriver avec le divin dessert.

Reever s'agenouilla près de lui, ouvrit le pot de glace parfum staciatella et plongea une cuillère dedans. Il l'approcha ensuite de la bouche du Chinois tremblant qui la goba avec avidité, ses petites joues se parant d'un rose des plus charmant.

- Reever~ ! s'écria-t-il, reconnaissant.

L'Australien le regarda d'un air tendre.

- Vous allez pouvoir travailler à présent, Komui…

- Oh… !

Il prit sa main et ils échangèrent un regard intense.

- Mais je veux pas moi ! répliqua son aîné.

Une veine se mit à pulser sur le front de Reever qui se saisit alors du pot de glace et l'enfonça sur la tête de l'Intendant.

- SI ! ET ME DITES PLUS QUE VOUS AVEZ CHAUD !

Il lui balança alors des rapports à la figure et sortit à grand pas énervés de la pièce dont il claqua violement la porte.

- Foutage de gueule… murmura l'Intendant en léchant un peu de glace qu'il avait au coin des lèvres.

Il se releva ensuite, rajouta son béret par-dessus le pot de glace qui ornait son crâne et s'assit à son bureau pour bosser.

Il fallait savoir quand arrêter de jouer avec les nerfs du Commandant. Sinon, qui savait ce qu'il pourrait lui faire subir… Il s'estimait heureux de ne s'être prit qu'un pot de glace sur la tronche.

**Fin !**

* * *

**Oui, moi aussi je trouve ça poétique... quoique c'est triste, ça fait de la glace gâchée. Le pire c'est que je suis certaine que ça existe déjà, du shampoing à la straciatella... Une review pour cette merveilleuse fic qui est sans aucun doute... un gros foutage de gueule ?  
**


End file.
